Ervan
'Ervan '''is the secondary antagonist of ''Raven: The Dragon's Eye. A former soldier of Nevar, Raven's arch-nemesis, Ervan initially appears to offer assistance to Raven and his Warriors on their quest; though Raven does not reject his help, he remains suspicious or Ervan's true intentions throughout the series. He is portrayed by Daniel Jackson. History Raven and his warriors travel to the Great Forest, having learned that Nevar planned to find the Dragon's Eye, a stone of great evil, and gain unlimited power. Their mission was to find the Eye before Nevar did, and destroy it. Ervan observes the warriors as they carry out their first trials, in order to decide the leaders of the teams, with Raven noticing his presence late in the day. Eventually, Ervan makes his presence known to Raven; he claims that Nevar had dismissed him from his service, and he now lives as a simple woodsman. He offers to help Raven and the warriors in their quest, saying that his knowledge of the Great Forest will allow the both of them to know Nevar's every move. Additionally, he gives Raven a set of stones that the Forest Spirits use to reward adventurers who journey to the portal, explaining that eight of them will restore a warrior who perishes along the way, though this can only be done once for each warrior. Ervan easily befriends Raven, feeding him information on Nevar's operations, claiming that he and his Demons had established a lair in the mountains, and saving Raven's life by pointing out Demons that were pursuing them once. However, Ervan also lied to Raven, telling him that some orange stones that he had collected during the Spirit Trials were tribute stones, put on tree branches by the residents of the Great Forest to thank them for their protection from the evil of the Dragon's Eye, and that it was customary for he who first finds these stones to take them off the branches and then bury them in a clearing by the oldest tree that could be found; Raven later found out that there was no such custom in the Great Forest. Another incident was where the Spirit Lord, leader of the Spirits of the Great Forest, revealed that each and every warrior who had gone before to try and capture the Dragon's Eye had failed and subsequently died almost immediately, except for one who had survived. When questioned, Ervan revealed that he had met this warrior once, that he "was a shadow of the man that he was before", that they "had passed the time of day and no more", and that he had died soon after. Eventually, Raven grew tired of his conversations with Ervan, and his supposed knowledge of the Dragon's Eye, and his suspicions about his new friend grew. Eventually, Ervan's doubtable reputation was proven, when he brought Nevar and a few Demons to the Spirit Lord's grove, in order to kill Raven when he met the Spirit Lord. Raven promptly snapped, yelled at Ervan, banished him from his side and then sent Ervan back to his master, as well as returning the orange stones. With his true colours apparently visible, Ervan tried once again to join Raven's side, but the warlord refused to listen to his lies. However, even though he was no longer on Raven's side, Ervan's true loyalty to Nevar was not complete, as he used his orange stones to create a portal that would lead Nevar to the Lair of the Dragon's Eye, in the keep of the Castle of Shadows, apparently granting the villain his wish to get the Eye. But, as Nevar was not pure of heart, he could not claim the Eye, which blasted him out of the keep to the perimeter wall, where he was cornered by three Demons of the Dragon's Eye. Nevar now out of the picture, Ervan used his stones to travel to the Forgotten Kingdom, and rally some helpers of his: a collection of feral warriors who preceeded Raven's troop to the Eye, but had failed to claim it and were fated to remain in the Kingdom forever. When the elite warriors had passed through the portal on the sixteenth day of their quest, the ferals were to capture and detain the warriors, and make them play a series of games to decide on who their leader should be, while Ervan and the leader of the ferals were to lay a false trail, to lead Raven away from the warriors, and to his death at Ervan's hand. Navigation Category:Power Hungry Category:Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of a Hero